Sanji
1= |-| 2= Vinsmoke Sanji is a major character from the anime/manga series, One Piece; he is the cook for the Straw Hat Pirates. He appeared in One Minute Melee where he was pitted against Rock Lee from Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crash Bandicoot vs. Vinsmoke Sanji (by TheDragonDemon) * Genos Vs Sanji (Completed) * Ken VS Sanji * Mercury Black vs Sanji * Might Guy VS Sanji * Rock Lee vs. Sanji (Completed) * SpongeBob vs Sanji * Caesar Zeppeli vs Sanji Vinsmoke Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Blaziken (Pokemon) * Christie Monteiro (Tekken) * Donald Duck (Disney) * El Fuerte (Street Fighter) * Eddy Gordo (Tekken) * Elena (Street Fighter) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Katsuki Bakugou * Marshall Law (Tekken) * Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) * Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!) * Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) History Born the third prince of the Germa Kingdom, the third born of quadruplets genetically modified, Sanji was concerned the runt due to his passion to cook over the intention of his father Vinsmoke Judge for him and his brothers to take leadership of their kingdom's military arm, Germa 66. Allowed to leave on the condition that he renounces his surname and nobility, Sanji was allowed to leave Germa and make a life for himself as a cook and waiter at the floating restaurant Baratie in the East Blue. Years later, Sanji joins the crew of Monkey D. Luffy to fulfill his dream to see the All Blue and dishes from the sea life there. Death Battle Info As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, having been genetically enhanced, Sanji was raised and trained from an early age in the ways of warfare and combat. It was only while training under "Red Leg" Zeff (one of the greatest pirates of his time) that Sanji managed to make use of his enhancements with a combat style that centers on his leg strength in powerful kick attacks. This makes Sanji one of the Straw Hat crew's top three fighters. Feats * Defeated Pearl, Kuroobi, Mr. 2, Wanze, Jabra, and Duval. * Broke the neck of a Pacifista with one kick. * With the aid of the other Straw Hats and disrupting their opponent's balance, Sanji kicked the giant zombie Oars to the ground. * Multiple cases of dodging gunfire https://youtu.be/GLQcbPHQ3hM, including dodging a machinegun at point-blank range. https://youtu.be/3Eggx1Dl290?t=1m4s * Defeated Luffy( because Luffy wouldn't fight back) Flaws * Few long-ranged options. * His perverted gentleman nature forbids him from harming a woman, giving any female opponent a clear advantage. ** This handicapped Sanji in his duel against Kalifa; leading to his defeat. ** This gave him a disadvantage against Mr. 2 (Who could copy Nami's appearance). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mf4sqHJeh6o ** Hentai hoarder. https://youtu.be/vNqLgqPsmMc?t=1m29s * Has historically had issues against opponents with heavy armor or superhuman defenses; like Kuma and Vergo. If Sanji kicks something that's too hard, it will hurt himself via the recoil. * Quickly defeated by Eneru and Ivankov. * Hates bugs. https://youtu.be/jzHmfV9iX2A?t=55s Trivia *Oda confirmed that Sanji is a parody of Mr. Pink from the 1992 film Reservoir Dogs. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters